No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exists, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. European great powers now search for new lands wich can be explored and conquered. News *Game officially starts now! SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Rules *One turn per day. On turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1500 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Colonisation **You must explore new territories before they can be colonised. **Colonisation of small islands or founding trading posts takes one turn. **Colonisation of uninhabited lands takes several turns. *War **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **Every turn an algorithm will decide who gain territories. It's based on the size of the armies, the battlefield, the economical power, the technological level and on the good luck. The last will be decided with random.org. **The decider must be a neutral mod. **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least five players. *I'm the only map maker. **Black territories are undiscovered. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, unions, etc.) Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *Antarctica has a bit different shape than in OTL. *The Holy Roman Empire, India, China, Siam, Swahii, the Songhai Empire, and Siberia are much more integrated than in OTL. Siberia is a tribal federation, like the Mongol Empire was. *Austria, Bohemia and Brandenburg declared their independence from the Holy Roman Empire. *Several minor differences. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! The map List of nations Europe *Scandinavian Union *Great Britain *France Sine dei gloriem (talk) 19:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Spain SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Portugal *Holy Roman Empire VictorMolinaro (talk) 23:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Switzerland *Austria *Kingdom of North Italy *Papal States *Naples *Venice *Hungary *Bohemia *Poland-Lithuania *Teutonic Order *Prussia *Russia *Ottoman Empire *Golden Horde Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunis *Tripolitania *Egypt *Songhai *Congo *Swahii *Mutapa *Somalia *Ethiopia Asia *Siberia *Kazakh *Persia:The old baby (talk) 14:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Afghanistan *Pakistan *Indian Empire *Siam *China *Mongols *Japan *Malaysia *Korea - Kogasa Game 1500 Mod events: *'The Golden Horde' starts expanding to the west, they march into Poland-Lithuania and Ottoman Crimea. *'The Mongolian tribes' expand into Siberia. *'Portugeese '''ships discover the Philippines and find a colony there. Players' turns: *'Spain: '''Sends ships to the unmapped northern seas and they find the Aleut Islands. The mariners establish a small town there. Later one hundred troops sent there to build a fort and continue the exploring. Other sailors reach Korea and we ask them to trade with Spain. In Europe, the king offers an alliance to the Holy Roman Empire. Category:No Americas Map Game